Malas Influencias TRAILER
by Solita-San
Summary: Anne Cher (Tooth) desde la primaria fue maltratada por un chico, Flynn Rider junto con sus amigos Jack Frost y Hiccup Haddkock. Pero todo llego lejos una noche, todos culpan a Jack. Pero no todo es lo que parece mas aun cuando él sufre un accidente y cae en coma. El espíritu de él busca a Anne para que le crea pero para ella sera muy difícil afrontar la verdad. Crossover.


"_**Primer día de clases…"**_

_[Una chica va caminando por los pasillos de una escuela, vestida con una remera verde con estampados de cebra, y pantalones negros, botitas pequeñas y blancas, de cabellos negros largos hasta los hombros, con pequeñas mechas color verde y amarrillos. Tres chicos se le acercan tirándole una bebida congelada.]_

"_**Segundo día de clases…"**_

_[La misma chica camina por el mismo pasillo y recibe el golpe con la bebida congelada por los mismos chicos.]_

"_**Tercero."**_

_[Se repite la misma escena.]_

"_**Cuarto."**_

_[Se repite la misma escena.]_

"_**Quinto."**_

_[Se repite la misma escena.]_

"_**Estoy harta."**_

_[Astrid limpia la bebida del rostro de Anne en el baño. Es más alta que ella de cabellos rubios en una trenza con un flequillo que tapa su ojo derecho.]_

-No debes dejar más que te traten así Anne. –Dijo Astrid preocupada.

-¿Y cómo? Sabes que Flynn siempre me molesto desde la primaria.

-Pero ya no son niños, has algo antes de que llegue muy lejos. –La mira seria.

"_**Nunca llegara lejos si esta él"**_

_[Salen del baño juntas y se cruzan con un chico de cabellos blancos que le sonríe a Anne. Y ella le devuelve la sonrisa nerviosa.]_

-Finge menos que se te cae la baba. –Murmuro Astrid.

-No es cierto. –Contradice Anne.

"_**Hasta esa noche."**_

-Amigos, amigos, presten atención esta noche habrá fiesta en la casa de mi novia, todos están invitados. –Grita Flynn señalando a Rapunzel sentando en su banco.

-¿Iras? –Pregunta Jack a Anne.

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué?

-Porque me gustaría que vayas. –Le sonrió Jack a Anne.

"_**Iré."**_

_[Astrid y Anne llegaron a la casa recibidas por Rapunzel y se adentraron más adentro. Había música fuerte y todos bailaban con vasos de bebida en su mano.]_

"_**Hasta que…"**_

_[Anne sale del baño sola y Flynn sonríe tomándola de los brazos con fuerza apoyándola contra la pared.]_

-¿Qué haces aquí solita Anne? –Dice él haciendo notar su alcohol y sus ojos hacen notar las drogas ingeridas.

-Suéltame Flynn. –Dice firme Anne tratando de no demostrar su miedo.

_[El sonrió tomándola de la cintura por la fuerza tirándola contra la cama de la habitación de enfrente y la obliga a tomar una bebida que la adormece. Ella trata de escupirla pero era tarde ya comenzaba a hacer su efecto. Flynn abre la puerta dejando entrar a Jack y Hiccup. Que ambos igual que Flynn estaban drogados.]_

-Hazlo Jack. –Ordena Flynn mirando al joven que miraba a Anne, que estaba en los efectos de la droga en la bebida. No responde y Flynn lo obliga. –Hazlo Jack.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no! –Grita Anne adormecida.

"_**Me violaron."**_

_[Jack conduce a mucha velocidad por la carretera sacudiéndose la cabeza y soltando lágrimas.]_

-¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?

_[Se pregunta a él sacudiéndose una vez más la cabeza perdiendo la vista del camino viendo que se aproximaba un camión al tratar de esquivarlo pierde el control del auto yendo hacia el lago congelado donde cae el auto.]_

"_**Unas noticias difícil de creer."**_

-Buenos días chicos, tengo muy malas noticias, su compañero Jack Frost está en coma. Tuvo un accidente anoche. –Dice la Directora triste.

_[Flynn y Hiccup están consternados como todos sus compañeros. Anne se la queda mirando, no sabiendo si sentir tristeza o felicidad.] _

"_**Algo extraño comienza a ocurrir."**_

_[Anne regresa sola su casa caminando con paso lento.]_

-¡Anne!

_[Voltea y no ve a nadie, se extraña porque es la voz de Jack, cree que es su imaginación.]_

_[Oscuridad.]_

_[Llega a su casa y se sienta en la cama mirando una foto de unos niños pequeños abrazados soltando lágrimas.]_

-Anne. –Dice la voz.

_[Ella se asusta abrazando la foto contra su pecho, mirando para todos lados tratando de identificar de donde viene la voz. Apareciendo Jack detrás suyo.]_

-Anne.

_[Anne se voltea mirándolo soltando la foto de sus manos tomando libros comenzó a tirárselos contra él con furia.]_

-¡Vete de mi vida ya me hiciste mucho daño! –Grita cayéndose al suelo llorando, al levantar la vista él no estaba más.

"_**Debo aprender a que todo no es lo que parece."**_

-Debes ayudarme a volver a la vida. –Dice Jack.

-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? Tú arruinaste la mía.

_[Anne corre lejos de él.]_

-Anne yo no fui. –Murmura Jack

_[Anne visita a Jack en el hospital.]_

-Debes creerme… -La mira.

_[Oscuridad.]_

-¿Qué te anda ocurriendo Anne? –Le pregunta Astrid.

-Jack se me aparece, diciéndome que él no lo hizo.

"_**Entonces solo así entenderé muchas cosas…"**_

_[Jack defiende a Anne de Flynn pero él lo atraviesa.]_

-Debes saber algo Anne. –Le dice Hiccup a ella.

"_**Las malas influencias cambian a las personas o oculta lo que realmente son."**_

_[Anne corre con Jack por el bosque riéndose. Lo mira a los ojos suspirando. Flynn amenaza a Astrid colocándole un cuchillo en su cuello. Anne toma la mano fuerte de Jack en el hospital. Hiccup toma la mano de Astrid sonriéndole.]_

**MALAS INFLUENCIAS**

-Nunca te haría daño Anne. –Dice Jack mirándola.

**PROXIMAMENTE 21 DE NOVIEMBRE**

_**{Hola nuevamente, esta vez traigo el TRAILER de una nueva Fic un poco más fuerte en historia, y si será un Crossover, en época actual. Las películas utilizadas serán HTTYD [Astrid y Hiccup], ROTG [Jack Frost, Tooth Fairy & Aster E. Bunnymund], TANGLED [Flynn Ryder & Rapunzel], BRAVE [Merida & Reina Elinor] Por lo fuerte de la historia, la misma será de categoría M. Espero que les guste mucho es un poco diferente a lo que escribí últimamente con "Solo una Decisión". Déjenme sus comentarios para saber que les pareció este pequeño adelanto. Besos.}**_


End file.
